The Wanderer
by nightchild78
Summary: At the far end of the universe, Jack has an interesting encounter with a too perfect woman and finds unexpected help to keep his promise. (Spoilers for Children of Earth)
1. Chapter 1 - So long ago

**Title : **The Wanderer - Chapter 1 : So long ago...  
**Summary: **At the far end of the universe, Jack has an interesting encounter with a too perfect woman and finds unexpected help to keep his promise. (Spoilers for _Children of Earth_)  
**Rating:** All Ages  
**Categories:** Torchwood  
**Characters:** Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Original Character.  
**Genres:** General, Introspection  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes ****:** I wrote the French version of this story on August 2009, as an outlet for my feelings after Ianto's death. The first chapter is very bit sad, but there will be some improvement. Well, I think so... (This is NOT a fix-it fic, only a little help for Jack to keep his promise.)

Thanks to my wonderful beta reader, welsh_scotsman for being so patient and encouraging.

TW TW TW TW TW

Memories were very strange things, thought Jack.

He'd forgotten so many things throughout his long life.

He was unable to remember the sound of his father's voice or the colour of his mother's eyes. The face of his first wife was now just a fuzzy image and sometimes it was even hard to remember Rose's smile.

So many memories faded away whereas some others were still printed vividly in his mind.

TW TW TW TW TW

_He went to the funeral. It was a discreet ceremony in a little graveyard in Grangetown. It was only attended by the family and a few friends. He could see Gwen and Rhys huddling together and Ianto's sister sobbing against her husband's shoulder while he stroked her arm gently to comfort her._

_He stayed in the background, hidden behind a tomb and unable to take his eyes off of the coffin. _

_He listened to the priest's sermon about the eternal life and the immortality of the soul. He heard him claim that Ianto had left them for a better world._

_Bollocks._

_If it could give some comfort to Ianto's sister and friends, good for them. Thanks, but no thanks. Jack knew that there was nothing after death. Just cold, darkness and nothingness. There was no salvation, no light at the end of the tunnel and definitely no smiling loved ones waiting for you. He'd learnt from experience long ago._

_He left before the end without turning around. Seeing the coffin disappearing down the hole and the body he had so often held in his arms being buried under the cold ground was too much for him._

_He hailed a taxi and rode to Ianto's flat, but once in front of the building he hesitated and nearly turned back. He'd had a vivid memory of himself right here, almost one year before, waiting for him before their first official date and looking at his shadowy figure outlined against the window. _

_He took a deep breath, trying to suppress the tears burning in his eyes, before quickly walking in the building and bounding up the stairs. _

_The seals were still on the broken door. Jack tore them off and pushed open the door._

_His heart wrung in his chest when he saw the destroyed inside of the flat. The cupboards had been completely emptied and their contents scattered on the floor. The ripped cushions spilled their stuffing on the carpet. The bookcase had been carefully inspected and the books, ordinarily so neatly arranged, were strewn across the floor. _

_He crossed the living room like a sleepwalker towards the bedroom, where he found the same indescribable mess. He stood for a long time ; frozen in the middle of the room, his eyes wandering aimlessly from the unmade bed to the open chest of drawers, to the fragments of the shattered lamp on the floor, and back again to the bed._

_It was an insult, the last offence to Ianto's memory, to everything he had been._

_Jack felt a terrible anger overwhelming him, burning inside him like an all-consuming fire. Anger against Johnson, against Brian Green, against Frobisher and the 456. But mostly against himself._

_His eyes came across a heap of clothes in front of the wardrobe. All Ianto's suits were torn apart, the linings torn out._

_It was too much. He collapsed on the bed, his body shaking. He buried his face in a pillow and, for the first time since Steven died, let the tears flow in an endless torrent, flooding the sheets where they'd made love for the last time._

_He never knew how long it was. Ages at least._

_Even when the tears dried up, he stayed still for a long time, his mind blank and his body worn out, staring through the window at the slow swaying of the trees._

_Eventually, he proceeded to stand up painfully._

_He headed towards the door, but once at the threshold, he stopped, his hand on the handle. He turned back and knelt in front of the jumble of books and papers scattered on the lounge's floor. He'd carefully lifted some volumes until he found what he was looking for. Then he slipped it into his pocket._

_He was about to leave, when his gaze was caught by a square of black paper standing out against the light carpet. He bent down and picked it up. He had great difficulty getting back up again. He felt as if the weight of the whole universe had crashed down on his shoulders._

_He stroked the piece of paper softly, before slipping it into his coat._

_Jack left the flat for the last time, feeling incredibly old and weary._

TW TW TW TW TW

It had happened so long ago.

Nearly eight hundred and eighty years after, Jack was sitting in a bar in an interstellar station one hundred and seventeen thousand light years away from Earth and yet for him it still felt like it had happened yesterday.

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2 - So far away

**Title : **The Wanderer - Chapter 2 : So far away...  
**Summary: **At the far end of the universe, Jack has an interesting encounter with a too perfect woman and finds unexpected help to keep his promise. (Spoilers for _Children of Earth_)  
**Rating:** All Ages  
**Categories:** Torchwood  
**Characters:** Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Original Character.  
**Genres:** General, Introspection  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes : **Now, this is time to meet my own character. I'm hoping that you will like her, because I really do

TW TW TW TW

Jack slipped a hand into his coat and eased out a flat rectangular titanium case. He unlocked the lid and slid its contents cautiously on to his palm. It was a yellowed and slightly dog-eared paperback book. It was hard to read the title and the author's name on the washed-out cover, but you could still guess _"Alfred Tennyson - Anthology of Poetry"_.

He ran his fingers softly over the cover and gave a slight sad smile.

He knew each line of verse by heart. He didn't need to read them anymore for reciting them, but he loved the touch of the paper under his fingers and above all, he loved rereading Ianto's tidy handwritten annotations in the margin, even if they were a little bit faded.

_Not forgetting him. _

On the verge of death, it had been the last and only thing Ianto had asked of him and the only thing Jack had been able to give him.

He hadn't had the strength to tell him that he was loved. He hadn't been able to show him how much he cared for him, how much he needed him. He hadn't know how to protect him from the world, but most of all from him. On the contrary, he had led him to death and for nothing.

_Remembering. _

At least he could do that for him. Every day, remembering the past moments with him, the warmth of his smile, the blue of his eyes, his bravery, his kindness and all his little flaws known only to Jack. Even if it meant that he suffered an age of agony, Jack owed it to him.

Their last conversation came back to him and with it all the shame Jack had felt for taking part in the bargain in 1965, his anger against himself and his fear.

Despite all the betrayals, the lies and the secrets, Ianto had been there again, ready to comfort him. Always calm, protective and faithful.

Jack had thrown Alice and Steven's existence at him like an insult. He might as well have slapped him. He hadn't understood how Ianto could still forgive him just like that, again and again, no matter what his sins were.

He wasn't worthy of being so loved. He didn't deserve such devotion. Jack would have liked to have opened his eyes and shown him the man that he really was. He should have destroyed his illusions and set him free before it was too late.

He'd ruined everything. Their last moments together would be marked with bitterness and regret, forever.

Eternity wouldn't be long enough to redeem himself. But at least he could try. He would keep his promise and wouldn't forget him.

Wherever he was in the universe, sitting in a bar, waiting for a ship for anywhere or right in the middle of a galactic war; covered in blood on a battlefield, alone in a desert or lost in the crowd of a megalopolis, every blessed day, Jack read a poem from the anthology.

One a day. For eight hundred and eighty years.

But today was a special day. Today was 19th August in Earth's calendar and it was Ianto's birthday. As he did every year, tonighthe, he would read two poems instead of one.

His finger stopped on a page and he began to read, slowly, his lips mouthing the words in silence, feeling the weight of each syllable, savouring each word.

"You do know that they sell a digital version of that in the gift shop, don't you?" asked a cheerful voice beside him.

He paused and turned to look at the woman next to him, sitting on the second stool on his left and had to admit she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his long life.

Her long blue silken slit dress revealed a perfect figure and an endless pair of legs fit with dizzyingly high-heels. Her milky skin set off the sparkle of her blue eyes and the sensual curve of her lips. Her long curled fair hair, cascading on her naked shoulders, lit up her face with a golden aura.

There was no doubt that she was a high-flying professional. Not the style that you expected to find in third-class bars, but rather in palaces. Jack had never had to pay for this kind of favour, but even if it were the case, she would surely be considerably above his means.

She grinned at him and had a quick look at the book in his hands.

"But I suppose it wouldn't be the same, would it?" she added softly.

He sighed. He wasn't in the mood for talking or any other activity. He glared at her and immersed himself in his book again without a word.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod into her drink, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I saw your lips moving and I thought you were speaking to me. I didn't want to bother you," she said apologetically.

She turned around and directed her attention on the screen hung above the entry that broadcasted the latest news of the galaxy.

He felt a stab of guilt. After all, she had just wanted to be kind. There is no need to be rude with her. He put down the book and cleared his throat.

"This book belonged to someone dear to me and I kept it in memory."

She didn't move, so he carried on.

"You were right, it wouldn't be the same."

She turned around slowly and glanced at him cautiously.

"Captain Jonathan Harker. Nice to meet you," said Jack, leaning over and holding his hand out. "Sorry for having been rude. Usually, I'm more sociable." He cracked a smile before adding with a shrug, "Bad day."

She reached out, took his hand and held it firmly, smiling back.

"My name is Glinn. I know it too... May I offer you something ?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be a very pleasant company tonight," said Jack, declining her invitation with a motion of his hand.

"I'm used to it. Same poison? " she asked, pointing her finger at the half-empty glass of water in front of him.

"It should be my treat. I'd like to make it up to you."

She slid her purse over the counter, gracefully jumped off her tool and heaved herself up the one beside him.

"It's _my_ treat. Like this, nobody can be mistaken about us," she said, winking at him. "Don't worry, I'm not on duty. Even girls like me go on holiday, you know."

"I ...I don't..." stammered Jack, embarrassed that she had guessed his thoughts so easily.

Glinn brushed aside his objection with a motion of her hand and took the opportunity to wave to the barman.

"Hicham. Same thing, for the two of us."

She turned toward him and cut him off before he could say a word.

"Before you ask: yes. I know personally all the barmen in this system and also in three other galaxies. It's part of the job. You know, they are very useful. They can find everything, at any hour."

"Absolutely everything," she added with a knowing look.

Jack chuckled. It had been a long time since he had felt so comfortable with someone. It might even be his longest real conversation with someone for weeks. Certainly one of her tricks for grabbing the client, but he caught himself wanting it to last.

She looked down at the book and began to read the title slowly:

"Al-fred-Ten-ny-son-An-tho-lo-gy-of-poe-try."

"Right. One of the best poets of 19th century Earth. Congratulations, not everyone can fluently read English, " he said with a grin.

"I have studied some dead languages. Having general knowledge is also..."

"Part of the job?" Jack finished, winking at her.

"It's true. Making conversation can be one of the toughest aspects of it." She smiled and glanced at the book again. "It looks very old, however well-preserved."

"I take great care of it, " replied Jack, tapping the case beside it. "I read one page every day. For remembering." He took the book and flicked through it.

"She must really matter to you."

"_He_ really mattered, indeed."

She winced.

"Sorry. I have difficulty freeing myself from those ridiculous prejudices."

"Never mind."

"How long have you read poems for him?" Glinn asked hesitantly whilst their drinks were served.

Jack hesitated before answering shortly, "For a long time."

She stayed silent for a moment, looking thoughtfully at the ice cubes in her glass, then she took a deep breath.

"There's something in your story that bothers me, Captain. Tell me if I am I wrong but... assuming that these notes you look at so lovingly have been written by your friend and considering that they are in English, I can presume it was his mother language."

Jack's throat constricted while she carried on.

"But English hasn't been used for at least seven centuries. So, I think I can assume that your friend lived around the 21th century... "

She looked up.

"And, unless you can travel through time, but I have doubt about that, I guess you can too."

He stayed silent, his shoulders tensed. She took a sip of her glass.

"That's very impressive. You really don't look your age, Captain Harker." She paused and stared at him.

"Or should I say Captain Harkness?"

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3 - The memory of a man

**Title : **The Wanderer - Chapter 3 : The memory of a man  
**Summary: **At the far end of the universe, Jack has an interesting encounter with a too perfect woman and finds unexpected help to keep his promise. (Spoilers for _Children of Earth_)  
**Rating:** All Ages  
**Categories:** Torchwood  
**Characters:** Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Original Character.  
**Genres:** General, Introspection  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes : **A huge 'thank you' to all the readers who favorited this fic. I hope you like it and that I won't disappoint you. Reviews are welcome. Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader: thewelshscotsman.

TW TW TW TW TW

Jack froze, instantly on the alert.

It had been so long since anyone had called him this name. Jack Harkness had died long ago, as Jonathan Harker was born. He had vanished in to the air, without a trace. Jack Harkness was a man who definitely had too many enemies and not enough friends to miss him anymore. This name had become a legend, a myth, and for him, a curse.

He glared at Glinn.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you must be mistaken. My name is Jonathan Harker."

She smirked at him.

"If you say so." She took another sip of her drink before carrying on with a curt voice. "First, I'm not your _sweetheart_ and second, I'd like it if you'd stop making fun of me. I may be just a whore, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"It never occurred to me," reply Jack dryly, narrowing his eyes.

She stayed silent for a moment, whilst she was playing with the ice cubes in her glass.

"You know, there are strange men prowling around here, these days. They ferret around and make a lot of fuss in order to find the man they call Jack Harkness. And they don't really look friendly."

Jack winced inwardly. He should have known that the Time Agency wouldn't give up the idea of making him pay for his betrayal. They were relentless and unforgiving. No matter that the Agency was supposed to be closed, according to John Hart's assertion. It would never be broken up. It would just pop up somewhere else and resume its activities as if nothing had happened. They would never drop him.

Glinn looked up and stared at him.

"Let's just say that they make a fairly detailed portrait of the man they were looking for". She brushed his cheek lightly. "Tall... Handsome face... In his forties." Then touched the lapel of his coat. "Usually wearing a grey greatcoat...".

She suddenly stop her movements and looked straight in his eyes before continuing :

"... and an uncanny inability to stay dead, leading, of course, to a not less uncanny longevity."

Jack tightened his jaws. He knew too well that it was just a question of time before they discovered his secret.

Glinn smirked again.

"You really should be more discreet, you know. Just changing your name is a little bit thoughtless with these kind of men. If I were you, I'd... "

He cut her off, grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly. Keeping an eye on the exit and nearly expecting to see a full squad of Time Agents invading the bar, he drew her towards him so he could whisper into her ear through his gritted teeth :

"I don't care about your opinion. What I want to know is : who're you ? And what do you want from me ?"

She whispered the same into his ear, letting people around them thinking they were in a tender conversation.

"I don't want anything from you, except a pleasant conversation before the departure of my flight."

"No kidding." He tightened his grip and saw her wincing but she didn't try to extricate herself. "That's quite a piece of information you've got there. And it could earn you a lot of money. Those men pay well."

"I have no doubt, but I don't care. I earn enough money by myself. And, most of all, I don't like their manners. They're atrocious."

He could hear a little voice whispering in his head and entreating him not to believe her. After all, he didn't know this woman at all. She had appeared, as if by magic, bragging about knowing who he was. And the fact that she and, worse, the Time Agency knew about his immortality wasn't made to reassure him.

"Give me one reason to trust you", he said.

"There's none. You'll have to take my word for it."

He looked her in the eyes, trying to find a sign that she was lying. But he had to admit there wasn't the tiniest hint of rogue or betrayal in her face and he released her wrist.

An awkward silence fell on them and they stayed that way for a long time, just looking down at their glasses.

After a while, not knowing what to say or do, he took the book and flicked through it. A square of dark, shining paper slipped from it on to the bar. She reached out and picked it up.

It was an old photograph, whose outlines were slightly blurred and colours faded, but for Jack, it was as vivid as it was the first day. He even remembered which day it had been taken. It was a few weeks after the second death of Suzie, when their relations had become more... intimate. They had had a drinks party for Tosh's birthday. Beer, pizzas and takeaway, like usual. Casually leaning against a wall, having loosened his tie and taken his jacket off, Ianto was raising his glass to the photographer. He was smiling, slightly uncomfortable. At the time, they were the only ones who knew that the sparks shining in his eyes owed less to the alcohol than to their latest "stopwatch session". Ianto looked so happy in this photograph. So young. Too young to die.

The sensation of Glinn's soft, warm hand on his arm dragged him back to the present as he felt a shiver running along his spine. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard what she was saying. She stared at him and repeated :

"Tell me about him."

He let out a sigh. He didn't know where to begin and felt his heart constrict. It was so long since he had talked to someone about him. It was his most intimate wound, hidden in the depths of his heart.

She brushed the glazed paper and said with a soft smile :

"Well, I can already say that he had beautiful eyes and was really handsome."

He chuckled.

"Believe me, it was the least of his qualities."

"I figured."

Jack turn towards Glinn and looked at her thoughtfully : her right hand laid on his arm, her head propped on the other hand, she was attentive. A soft and reassuring smile lit up her face. Without any reason, he felt he could trust in her.

He took a deep breath and suddenly, it was as if a dam broke inside him, freeing the floods of memories and emotion it had stemmed so far. Unable to resist to it, he let the whirlpool of pictures and sensations overwhelm him and burst into his head with a firework.

The confusion of their first encounter at Bute Park. Jack's anger and fear after Lisa's death, when he had thought that everything between them was a fake. His relief, when he had discovered that was nothing of the sort. The indescribable feeling of happiness he had felt the first time he had held him in his arms. His voice. His smile. The softness of his hand brushing his. His bravery and his self-possession in the warehouse. The warmth of his cheek against his as they were dancing at Gwen's wedding, when Jack had finally opened his eyes and realized the depth of his feelings for him. Ianto's skin against his. His straightforwardness. His laugh. The way he kept him sane. His strength. The way he had stood up to the 456's ambassador. His desperate thirst of love. Thames House. The unbearable pain that had overwhelmed him whilst he was seeing him dying in his arms.

"To hear you talk, he was an extraordinary man."

Jack startled and looked at her, stunned. He hadn't realized that he was speaking out loud. Leaving his daydream, he wiped the tears burning his eyes and drained half of his glass in one gulp.

"And now I make a spectacle of myself. It's pathetic. Give me five minutes, and I'll sob on your shoulder."

"I'd rather you don't. You'd ruin my dress and I don't think you can afford to buy me a new one."

He cracked a faint smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"He did it all the time."

"What ?"

"Laugh it off." Jack paused. "I miss him."

Glinn patted his arm gently but didn't say anything else and he was grateful to her for that. He didn't want her to feel sorry about him.

"He was only twenty five," he said, almost for himself.

"Wherever he is now, I'm sure that he's in peace."

He sniggered.

"You know... You're obviously a smart girl. But when it comes to death, you don't know anything. Believe me. I have spent enough time in her dominion to be able to say there are no green meadows, nor light or comfort. There is nothing. Just the nothingness that sucks you up and devours you. I learnt it the hard way."

"Well, at least, let me live in cloud cuckoo land," she replied dryly.

"As you wish, but don't ask me to do the same."

The tension between them eased as quickly as it had built.

"I'll never forgive myself for that", Jack let out wearily, running his fingers through his hair.

"There was nothing you could do to save him."

Jack watched her grimly for a moment.

"He trusted me and I got him killed."

"You can't say that," she burst out. "It wasn't your fault".

"He shouldn't have been there. I shouldn't have let him come with me. I should've... I should... I should've protected him. It was me who should've looked after him. Not the other way round... He was so much braver than me."

"Courage doesn't seem to fail you, Captain. If half of what I heard about you is true, you can be called a hero."

Jack uttered a joyless laugh.

"It's not so hard to be a hero when you've got nothing to lose. It shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have died. Not so young and not like that. He deserved better."

"He loved and was loved. Not everyone is that lucky. It's not so bad. At least he died knowing you loved him."

"That the problem : he didn't know anything..." His voice broke. "He was dying just in front of me and even then, I couldn't. I wasn't able to say to him how much I loved him. I should've done it. Everyday. Shown him how important he was to me."

Glinn took a deep breath and turned towards him.

"If only once, he had seen the look in your eyes you have when you talk about him, he would have known."

"I'd like to believe it was so easy."

"It is. Believe me."

She paused before staring at him intently, as if she was speaking to a stubborn child.

"You were right. Maybe, I don't know much about death. But when it comes to love, I'm an expert. He loved you and you loved him. You still love him. What existed between you two is still there and no one can erase it. Never. »

Jack stayed silence and looked down. She leaned in, took his face in her hands and forced him to raise his head.

"It's not the death that kills us," she carried on with an insistent voice. "It's the oblivion. As long as someone remembers him, he's still alive. In your heart, in your memory. And it's the best proof of love you could give to him. As long as you live and remember him, he's alive in you... So do it. But not because you think that you owe it to him, but because you want to do it. By love."

He nodded slowly, letting the meaning of her words sink in to his mind and spread inwardly like a soothing balm, easing the pain and the guilt that had gnawed at him for so long. How he wanted to believe her...

She put her hands in her laps and closed her eyes for one moment, as if she was dizzy, before speaking again.

"Maybe you could read one of these poems to me. Perhaps his favorite, if you wanted to. I'm not sure that I would understand everything, but it must be very beautiful."

He pondered for a moment.

"I don't know which one was his favorite, but there's one of them that I love particularly."

What he didn't say to her was that it was the only one he had heard him quote, when they were in Switzerland and that, in this way, he could still remember the rich tone of his voice.

She nodded.

"I'd be happy to hear it."

Jack crossed his hands on the cover of the book, closed his eyes and let the words flowed freely between his lips, hardly aware of his surroundings.

_"Clearly the blue river chimes in its flowing_

_Under my eye;_

_Warmly and broadly the south winds are blowing_

_Over the sky._

_One after another the white clouds are fleeting;_

_Every heart this May morning in joyance is beating_

_Full merrily;_

_Yet all things must die.__.."_

Glinn was the first to break the silence that followed.

"It's very beautiful. Very sad, too."

"The two of them often go hand in hand."

A smooth voice filled the air, covering the humming of the conversations around them and calling on the passagers of the interstellar 235 to take on board.

A small smile flitted across Glinn's face as she raised her head and turned towards him.

"I 'll have to leave you, Captain. They are calling my flight. I'm very pleased to have spent this moment with you. Maybe, we'd meet again soon."

"I hope so", replied Jack with a broad smile, raising the hand she held out to his lips.

She gathered her purse and jumped off her stool. She was heading towards the boarding gate, when she suddenly stopped et turned around.

"By the way, you didn't tell me his name."

"Is it so important ?"

She nodded slowly.

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

Jack wondered when was the last time Ianto's name had crossed his lips and a bitter sweet feeling overwhelmed him.

"Thank you, Captain. You can rely on me. I won't forget the story of Ianto Jones and his beautiful Captain who still reads poems to him, a thousand years after his death. From now on, both of us will remember him."

She paused, frowned and seemed hesitate for a moment, but a second later her usual warm smile was back on her lips.

"Oh, I forget." she added with a wink, and in a perfect 21th century english, without the tiniest hint of accent. "If you want us to meet again, just think of me and I'll be there."

He looked at her quizzically.

"How would you know ?" he asked.

She just shrugged and offered him an innocent smile.

"Well, maybe because I'm a Wanderer and I know everything... By the way, he was right : I really love the coat too."

Whereupon, she saluted him by leaning two fingers on her temple and turned on her heels in a rustling of silk.

It took Jack few seconds to realize the meaning of her words.

He jumped from his stool, knocking over his glass as he went by and spilling water all over the bar. He hurried to grab his book, but by the time he turned around, she had disappeared, as vanished in the air.

Jack collapsed on his sit, stunned.

_A Wanderer. Glinn was a Wanderer._ By all the stars of the universe! How could he have been so stupid.

TW TW TW TW TW

Jack didn't know what was the most embarrassing : the fact that he thought she was a prostitute or the fact that she knew it and let him miserably get bogged down.

The Wanderers, the Roamers, the Voyagers...

They had been called a lot of names throughout the centuries, but it didn't matter. If there were, somewhere in the universe, some people older and wiser than the Time Lords, they were them : the Mengajiards, the guardians of the universal memory.

Jack had heard about them during his training with the Time Agency, but his knowledge was very limited. Anyway, until Jack had met the Doctor, who was much better informed and learnt him a lot of things about them. Jack had to admit that it was the first time he saw the Doctor show so much respect for someone and he could only agree with him.

It seemed that they were as old as the Universe and some said they might be immortals. Several bodies, several minds, but only one memory, universal and limitless. Far more than humans but not exactly spirits, they had become a myth, a tale going through generations.

They had their own moral code and were free from all emotions. Observers travelling all over time and space in order to collect the greatest as the smallest history, they never intervened in the development of the events and weren't subjected to the Paradox Laws. Their only one constraint was to not being in the same place at the same time twice.

They were a shadow, a stranger crossed and immediately forgotten, a figure scarcely seen. They remembered everything, but no one ever remembered them.

_It's part of the job. _And what a job !

From one end to the other of the universe, the ancient Guilds, the Councils and the Trials of all kinds, eager not to repeat the errors of the past or to learn from them, called on them. Or rather on their official representative, given that the Wanderers themselves were never seen.

Their memory was infallible and unfailing. Nobody could doubt their word, because they were the ones who possessed the real truth. People said they were able to read minds and steal the memories of the ones who they met, but the Doctor had been unable to say what was wrong or right.

Jack remembered Glinn's soft and warm hand on his arms, the door that had suddenly opened into his mind and freed entire bits of his life, not to mention all those things that he was sure he hadn't said out loud but that she knew.

Actually all those rumors might be real.

_It's not the death that kills us. It's the oblivion. As long as someone remembers him, he's still alive._

Oh yes, someone would remember Ianto Jones. Even if he had to fail, his memory would stay alive. Forever. Preciously kept in the depths of the memory of the Mengajiards, and this thanks to the beautiful Wanderer.

_I won't forget the story of Ianto Jones and his beautiful Captain who still read poems to him, one thousand years after his death. From now on, both of us will remember him._

Jack smiled for himself. It seemed that the burden that had weighed heavily on his shoulders for so long was lightened. No, maybe not lightened, but more... bearable.

He grabbed the book left on the bar and waved the barman.

"I'd like something stronger."

One moment later, whilst Jack was finishing his previously interrupted reading, the barman came back with a glass filled with a softly amber liquid. He took the glass and raised it towards the atrium above him with a smile. Beyond the million stars which sparkled in the sidereal night, he drunk a toast to Glinn the Wanderer. He closed his eyes and let his lips whisper the words that he had never succeeded in saying until then :

"I love you, Ianto."

He felt a pleasant and warm sensation spread through him, but it owed nothing to the effects of alcohol.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4 - From the beginning

**Title :** The Wanderer - Chapter 4 : From the beginning...  
**Summary:** At the far end of the universe, Jack has an interesting encounter with a too perfect woman and finds unexpected help to keep his promise. (Spoilers for _Children of Earth_)  
**Rating:** All Ages  
**Categories:** Torchwood  
**Characters:** Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Original Character.  
**Genres:** General, Introspection  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**  
****Author's Notes **: Not a very exciting chapter, but it says more about Glinn's motives and purposes and how she intends to see her mission through. The 5th and last chapter should come soon followed by an epilogue. Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader, thewelshscotsman.

TW TW TW TW TW

_November 27th 1985_

Glinn looked up at the dark skies over her and tried to silence the voices shouting in her head.

The Elders were angry at her. They were sad and confused. They didn't understand why she had done it and being honest, she didn't know it herself. She just knew it was the right thing to do. Since she had met the so-called Captain Jonathan Harker, she was infringing upon all the rules of her community but she had no regrets about it. The very moment she had entered the bar, she had been literally overwhelmed by his suffering. She had already met a great variety of human feelings, but this was unique. She had never experienced such a thing. Had she wanted to avoid him, she couldn't have. The man was literally radiating pain and sorrow like a beacon.

At first, it hadn't seemed to be a bad thing : Captain Jack Harkness wasn't an ordinary man and his memories deserved to be registered. The problem was she hadn't done it accurately. The memories she had "stolen" were only related to Jack's relationship with Ianto Jones. There was nothing about his former life as a Time Agent or about the centuries he had spent on Earth or his travels across time and space.

She hadn't done it because Jack's memories were interesting, but because she wanted to help him. Tough the Mengajiards were not supposed to choose the kind of memories they collected. They had to pick them randomly, the global pattern being done by their common memory. For Glinn, it had become personal and there was no place for personal stuff in the Mengajiard's world. There was no privacy and they didn't make commitments outside the community. Not being allowed to feel for people didn't mean the Wanderers were insensitive. For all that love was prohibited, liking was fully accepted as long as it didn't lead to involvement.

It was the reason why she couldn't have told him that she was a Wanderer. Of course he had already known about their existence from his experiences within the Time Agency, but, she hadn't just let him know it, she had also created a bond with him. She had made a promise which went against the Wanderer's neutrality. She knew that if she came back to them, she'd have to deal with the consequences of it.

For the moment, she had to finish what she had started and keep her promise. She had to save Ianto's memory from oblivion.

She glanced at the shop window before her and checked her clothes. Long ago, she had seen "The Thomas Crown Affair" and adored Faye Dunaway's style as Vicki Anderson. Since that time she had got into the habit of using her appearance. It was certainly too sloaney smart for Newport suburbs, but she needed to inspire confidence and experience had taught her that looking well-off was a way to achieve it.

She smoothed her coat and headed towards the area where Ianto's family was living.

TW TW TW TW TW

Aderyn Jones hated to go shopping in the afternoon. There were always more people at the checkout and she didn't like to queue, especially when she had the kids with her. Furthermore, if she wasn't at home when her husband came back from the factory, she could expect a scene.

Unfortunately, that day, she didn't have the choice : it had rained cats and dogs the whole morning long and it had been impossible to put their noses outside.

She glanced at her two-year-old son peacefully asleep in his pushchair. If the old biddies in front of her hurried up, perhaps she could be back at home before Ianto woke up. It was hard enough to prevent her older daughter, Rhiannon, from playing with everything within her reach.

She checked her watch and directed her attention to the queue. Only two customers were before her, then it would be her turn. The shopping basket was beginning to saw her fingers and, of course, it had to be Nettie the Chatterbox who ran the checkout.

_What a drag._

A soft voice with a tiny hint of nothern accent brought her back to reality.

"Excuse me?"

The lady before her had turned around and stared at her with a wide smile. Aderyn noticed her earlier in the departments of the store. She couldn't be missed. Her hair was tied in a french plait. High-class. Very well dressed : pure leather boots and a wool and cashmere coat, which might be worth three months of her husband's salary. Not the kind of woman you used to see in suburbs. She looked like an actress or something.

"Yes?" asked Aderyn.

"Excuse me, but I can see you have a lot more than I do," she said pointing to the shampoo bottle and the dental floss on her basket. "And also two young children. You can have my place."

"I don't..."

The woman cut her short with a wave of her hand.

"Please. I'm not in a hurry."

"Thanks. Thank you."

The customer moved aside to let her pass. Aderyn manoeuvred the pushchair towards the checkout and started to put her items onto it whilst Mrs Myles finished sharing the latest gossip with Nettie the Blabbermouth. Keeping an eye on her daughter, who was playing hopscotch on the bicolored tiled floor, she listened absently to Nettie telling her for the umptheenth time what a drifter her boyfriend, Gavin was.

So ditch him, she thought. _What do you want me to bags are definintely getting thinner and thinner. If they carry on, they'll made them out of cigarette paper._

She finished to collect her items and thanked the lady behind her by nodding, before living the supermarket.

She had only just covered about half a mile when she felt the handle of the plastic bag tearing. She tried with great difficulty to strengthen her grip, but the bag tore as she went along. The incline of the pavement didn't allow her to let go of the handle of the pushchair. She fumbled for the break, but her foot slipped on the sodden floor and she lost her balance. As she fell backward, she felt a hand grab her elbow firmly and stop her fall, and another catch the contents of the bag.

She turned her head and found the woman who had left her place just behind her. Aderyn cringed, feeling an electric shock go through her arm as the lady helped her to recover.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Did I hurt you?" asked the lady, watching her massaging her elbow.

She shook her head.

"No, no. I could have worse from falling."

The woman tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Take it. They gave me a big bag for nothing." she said, sliding her items in her hand bag and giving her plastic bag to Aderyn. "It'll be more useful to you."

"That's kind of you."

"Please, it's just fair," she replied, helping Anderyn to transfer the contents of her torn bag.

Aderyn's daughter came to cling to her leg and she went through the motion of stroking her head, without taking her eyes of the unknown.

"Mummy, do we go back home?" whined Rhiannon.

"Yes, sweetheart. In a minute."

The woman grinned at the little girl, who retuned her a shy smile, her face resting against her mother's thigh.

"I think it should last until you reach home, if it not too far."

She leant towards the pushchair and stroke the cheek of the child with the tip of her finger.

"Your little boy is very lovely," she said softly.

For a second, it seemed to Aderyn that she saw a veil of sadness crossing the woman's features. It looked so painful that she was suddenly afraid. Instinctively, she pulled the pushchair away. She felt immediately ashamed of her reaction. After all, the woman had only wanted to be kind.

"I'm sorry, but I'm late," mumbled Aderyn.

"Of course. I don't want to delay you," apologized the woman straightening with a sheepish smile.

"Mrs Jones! Mrs Jones!"

Aderym startled, hearing her name. She turned around towards the supermarket and saw Maggie, the young girl from the reception, running across the street and waving to her.

"Mrs Jones! You've forgotten your soap at the checkout."

She turned back but the blonde woman had vanished and for a moment, Aderyn wondered if she'd had an hallucination. It wouldn't have been the first time.

In his pushchair, Ianto was still deeply asleep and it seemed to his mother that a faint smile was ghosting on his lips.

TW TW TW TW TW

Glinn leant against the wall that shielded her from Aderyn's sight and took a deep breath.

Nothing in Jack's memories had warned her about the illness of Ianto's mother, so she assumed Ianto had never told him that Aderyn was bipolar and, at that time, already on the edge of psychosis. Glinn had sensed her fragility and the way she struggled to keep up appearances, but she knew from experience that all those efforts were useless. It was only a question of time before the young woman tipped over into madness, leaving her family helpless.

Glinn shoved her shaking hands into the pockets of her coat.

Forcing her way through Aderyn's mind had exhausted her. She had forgotten how excruciating it could be for a Wanderer to enter the mind of a mentally ill person. True and false memories were so tightly entwined that it was a real nightmare to separate them and it took a great amount of energy to achieve it.

Taking advantage of her temporary weakness, the voices of the Elders intensified in her head, entreating her to leave it and to come back to them but, once again, she pushed them away.

She cast her mind back on her foray into Ianto's mind. He was such an innocent and loving child. She hadn't found the tiniest hint of malice in him. Her heart sank at the thought of the ordeals in store for him, but she had also found an uncanny strength of character in him that had given her a glimpse of the man he would become. The one Jack had shown her and had loved more than anything.

A cat coming from nowhere threaded its way between two bins and came to rub against her legs. She squatted down and scratched the top of its head. The feline purred with contentment and Glinn smiled at it, taking confort in this unexpected friendly presence. But her task was unfinished and, after a moment, she stood up and started to walk straight ahead as the rain was falling again. The gloomy street was empty and no one saw her vanishing in the air.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5 - to the end

**Title :** The Wanderer - Chapter 5 : ... to the end.  
**Summary:** At the far end of the universe, Jack has an interesting encounter with a too perfect woman and finds unexpected help to keep his promise. (Spoilers for _Children of Earth_)  
**Rating:** All Ages  
**Categories:** Torchwood  
**Characters:** Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Original Character.  
**Genres:** General, Introspection  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes **: This chapter should have been the last, but it appeared that the epilogue was longer than planned and needed to be posted separately. So, don't give up hope : the real last chapter is coming. Thanks to my wonderful beta reader, welsh_scotsman for being so patient and encouraging and to the lovely readers who reviewed and favorited this fic.

TW TW TW TW TW

_July 4th 2009_

Cardiff's streets were full of animation. They were resounding with the murmur of the carefree passers by strolling around, unaware of the threat hanging over them. They ignored that two days later they would have to face an invasion that would endanger their children's lives and the balance of their world.

Sitting on the steps of the Roald Dahl Plass, Glinn was watching their incessant comings and goings, feeling their emotions flooding her like a torrent. She wondered what would happen if she tried to warn them about the 456, if she told them what she knew and what was about to happen to them. She shook her head derisively. They would most probably think she was out of her mind and try to shut her away. Humans could be so gullible and so sceptical, sometimes.

No one noticed her. She had left her preppie smart attire for more casual clothes and was now wearing jeans and a bright pink t-shirt. Her blonde hair were fastened into a ponytail that made her look younger. Now, she was just a pretty girl amongst the crowd.

She was surrounded by people, yet she had never been so alone. For the first time in her life, she was on her own and her mind was empty. The Elders' voices had gone. They seemed to have given up on the idea of reasoning with her and had decided to dismiss her. Tough, she still felt the connection with their memory, it was tenuous and she was convinced that it would break soon.

She knew she should have been totally distressed and should have tried to get in touch with them by any means possible, in order to make amends. But she felt surprisingly quiet and detached. They were her only family and she couldn't help being sad that they didn't understand her. However, she was determinated not to let herself be distracted. The damage was done and she would deal with it later. If something could be saved, so much the better. If it couldn't, well... at least, she would have the satisfaction of knowing she had made the right choice.

She stood up and started to walk towards a less busy street outside the docks. As she came near to the small pub she was looking for, she stopped and took a deep breath, her mind from now on entirely focused on her task. It was time for her to meet the famous Ianto Jones.

TW TW TW TW TW

Jack was late, as usual. And he would certainly have a good excuse, as usual. No doubt, the world was ending. It was always the end of the world.

Ianto sighed, took another sip of his beer and glanced absently at the last rugby match of the season broadcasted again on the plasma screen above the bar. A bunch of regulars gathered around the screen let out an annoyed sigh when the leader of the local team let slip the ball.

It was a saturday evening. The pub was filling up gradually and soon, it would be impossible to put a foot before another. It was the reason why he had come early and had settled down in a recess in the background. As much as possible, he wanted peace.

He leant back on his seat with another aggravated sigh. He had hoped to make the most of the quietness of the early evening for tackling the topic with Jack. This situation couldn't last. This time, Jack wouldn't escape as easily : no matter his answer, Ianto needed to know where their relationship was going.

He checked his watch. Ten minutes more, then he would have to call the restaurant and bring fowards the reservation.

"Excuse me..."

He startled and looked at the young woman standing in front of him, a glass of orange juice in her hand. He must be tired, because he hadn't heard her coming up.

She smiled at him sheepishly, fiddling with the seam of her customized jeans, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but...''. She glanced over her shoulder."Don't misunderstand me, I...I'm not used to approach strangers in bars."

He shook his head.

"You don't bother me. Can I help you?"

"Well, actually, I'm waiting for my sister. She had arranged to meet me here but... I've already been come onto twice at the bar," she said glancing at a group of drinkers near the entrance. "So... I wondered, if... well, as you are alone,... if... if... I could sit with you whilst I'm waiting for her."

He stared at her sceptically, but on the other hand, she was attractive, with something childish with her pink t-shirt and her ponytail. It wasn't surprising that some were too foward.

He opened his mouth but hesitated. He could all too well picture Jack coming and finding him sitting down with a nice blonde girl. That was all he needed : for Jack to flirt with her. It would take the biscuit.

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone and..."

She lifted her hand immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to place you in an awkward position."

She made as if to go back to the bar, but he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Please, sit down. You don't bother me."

Too bad for Jack! He should have been on time. And for once, it would be his turn to experience the stab of jealousy.

She hesitated one second then put her glass on the table. He held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Grace Philips."

She slide a hand, surprisingly soft and warm, into Ianto's one and shook it firmly. Ianto felt instantly dizzy and sat down again, faster than he had intended to. He couldn't manage to remember when he had taken his last meal and assumed his dizziness was due to the influence of the beer.

Glinn settled into the boot with him.

"My sister should be here any time now. She must be in a traffic jam. Thank you, really. Gentlemen are rare these days."

"What makes you think I'm a gentleman?" asked Ianto mischieviously.

She bit her lower lip and seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Well, I don't know," she said finally. "Let's just say that you look like a kind man."

Ianto chuckled and shook his head.

"You have no idea."

"Excuse me?"

She looked puzzled.

"Don't worry," added Ianto more seriously. "I'm joking."

They glanced at each other, slightly embarrassed. She pointed at the screen above the bar.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. As a self respecting Welshman, I suppose."

"My brother plays in an amateur team. And you?"

"When I was younger. Now, I prefer to watch it on TV. It's less messy."

"Your girlfriend must be grateful."

He burst out laughing.

"Jack won't even do my washing. It's rather the opposite. I'm not even sure that he knows how to use a washing machine."

"Oups... I'm sorry," she said with a sheepish smile.

"No harm done."

"So, is it Jack you're waiting for?"

"Yep," he answered, taking a sip of his beer and checking the pub's entrance once again. He looked at his watch and winked at her. "He's only twenty seven minutes late. Still on the average."

"I know what you mean. My sister does the same. I think that she'd find a way to be late at her burial. The worst thing is that she doesn't do it deliberately."

"Neither does Jack. I think they can't help doing it. They must be allergic to punctuality."

They shared a knowing look and sniggered like two teenagers.

The ice was broken and for a while, they talked meaninglessly. About the explosion in property prices. About the last films they had seen. About the last books they had read. It was lighthearted, of no consequence. So different from his life at Torchwood, from his life with Jack.

He closed his eyes and tried to dispel the vague discomfort he felt.

"Are you ok?"

Ianto felt her hand on his arm and opened his eyes.

"It's nothing. Let's just say, these times, my life is a bit... complicated."

She raised an eyebrow.

"With your friend?"

Ianto sighed and stoked his hair.

"Yes... and no. It's just..."

"Complicated?"

He sent her a grateful smile.

"Yes, indeed."

Her mobile vibrated on the table. She took it and tapped away on the keys.

"It's my sister. She's waiting for me outside. I have to go. Thanks again for your help. I had a good time with you. I hope we'll see each other again."

"I hope so. Who knows? It's a small world."

With no warning, she planted a quick kiss onto his cheek and he blushed instantly.

She stood up and smiled at him. He returned it sheepishly and watched her clearing herself a path through the crowd that had invaded the pub and heading to the exit whilst she was rummaging in her hand bag.

At the same time, he saw Jack standing at the pub's entrance, staring at him with a sly smile. Ianto froze and wondered how long he had been here.

As Glinn walked past Jack without paying attention to him, the immortal took the opportunity to look over her from head to toe. Then, he moved forward Ianto. He slid himself into the booth beside him and patted his knee, pulling a face appreciatively.

"Well, well... I see you didn't waste your time, " he said, waving his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto decided not to allow himself to be destabilised by Jack's innuendo and instead played him at his own game.

"I had to find a plan B for tonight, in case you decided to stand me up," he teased him.

Jack pretended to take offence at his remark.

"I'm wounded. You could have at least introduced me."

"Whatever next ?" chuckled Ianto. "I'm not an idiot : she could have suited your taste. However, she had another meeting."

Jack shrugged.

"By the way, sorry for being late. Three Weevils causing havoc at the shopping centre. I assume you've informed the restaurant."

Ianto smacked his forehead and leant back, muttering welsh swearwords. Jack bursted out laughing.

"Wow, this girl must have been something to make you forget your duty. You really should have introduced her to me."

Staring into space, Ianto didn't answer.

"Hey, Ianto. What's wrong? I was only joking," teased Jack, nudging him playfully.

Ianto shook his head with confusion.

"It's weird."

"What?" asked Jack, this time with concern .

"Well... Believe it or not, but I can hardly remember her face."

Jack raised an eyebrow, ready to tease him, when he realised that he couldn't either. He looked around, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. All around them, people were drinking and joking joyfully. Though, he didn't notice anything unusual, he promised himself to stay on his guard for the next days.

If something was coming, he had to be ready.

_To be continued..._


	6. Epilogue

**Title :**The Wanderer - Epilogue.  
**Summary:** At the far end of the universe, Jack has an interesting encounter with a too perfect woman and finds unexpected help to keep his promise. (Spoilers for _Children of Earth_)  
**Rating:** All Ages  
**Categories:** Torchwood  
**Characters:** Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Original Character.  
**Genres:** General, Introspection  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes **: At last, this is the last chapter. I'm aware this fic is highly imperfect but I had my heart set on finishing it. It's supposed to be only a prologue and two other parts and an epilogue are planned, with more adventure and action. The plot is already fixed, but for now, I want to concentrate on the AU that I'm currently writing. Thanks to my wonderful beta reader, welsh_scotsman for her help and unwavering support and to all the readers who took time to favorite and review.

Thanks to **DottyWho** for taking time to review. :)

TW TW TW TW TW

_January 23rd 2889 (Earth's time)_

The park was a peaceful place. Children were playing on the lawn, whilst old people were feeding swans, none of them paying attention to the blonde woman sitting on a bench near the pond, nor to the tears running down her face.

Curled up on herself, Glinn wrapped her arms around her chest and tried to calm down, but the pain was excruciating. Like someone digging a hole in her chest with a white-hot poker. She had never experienced such a thing and she was terrified. She felt lost and exhausted. The voices of the Elders hadn't come back and she was pretty sure that they had left for good. She was by herself and she had to face it alone.

Sitting up, she breathed deeply and undertook to gather her thoughts.

It had been torture to look at Ianto, smiling and joking, so alive and so in love with Jack, and to know that a few days later he would die and Jack would be devastated for hundreds of years. It had been even worse than her encounter with Jack, because on the contrary to the immortal's one, Ianto's soul had no dark side. No matter what he had done during his short life, good or bad, inwardly, he had remained as pure as the child she had met.

Whilst she tried hard to maintain a normal conversation with him, all she had been able to think of was that she had to save him. She had felt out of her mind, overwhelmed by a flood of emotions coming from nowhere. An unknown voice screamed in her head and entreated her to do something, anything, to change the future and save his life. She had practically fled out of the pub and she still couldn't believe how close she had been to giving in to temptation.

_Don't go to London. Don't follow Jack to Thames House. Flee as fast as you can. Right now. Do it or you're gonna die._

The words had been in her mouth, ready to be said, but by some miracle, at the last moment, they had died on her lips.

She had been unable to go this far. Of course she had broken most of the rules of her people, but she couldn't help being a Wanderer. She had it in herself and deliberately creating a paradox was beyond her strength. For a moment, she had forgotten who she was and all she knew, but she couldn't have stopped _being _herself, for the sake of the world.

She leant back on the bench and closed her eyes. She couldn't afford to fall apart, not yet.

She knew she should be relieved : even if her link with the community was broken from now on, at least the memories she had collected about Jack and Ianto had been safely stored in the Mengajiard's memory, before it happened. She had kept her promise to Jack and Ianto would never be forgotten. In one sense, he would live forever, or more likely for as long as the Mengajiards would exist. Which was pretty much the same thing.

But she also knew she had to deal with another problem she had kept aside until then: the Time Agency.

All she had done in order to help Jack would be a waste of effort, if he still had to flee for the rest of his life. She was convinced that the Time Agency would never leave Jack alone. They were like a pack of wolves tracking down prey. They were spiteful and merciless, jumping through time and space with impunity and it was only a question of time before they swooped down on him and tore him to shreds. They had already stolen two years of his life. It was enough. It was time for them to be put in their place and she had volunteered to give them that lesson.

But to achieve her goal, she needed to be in control, she couldn't afford to let her emotions have the upper hand.

From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of two men coming towards her. They were the ones she was waiting for : the two Time Agents assigned with finding Jack and of whom she had seen through the goings-on in the same park, before she met Jack at the space interchange.

Her window for acting was very short. Time Agents were too evasive to take the risk to hunt them through time and space, so she had decided to go into action just after they had met their informer on the other side of the pond as she was listening them from behind a copse, but before they left through the Vortex. It was her only chance, if she didn't want to alter the timeline.

Of course, she was aware that she wasn't up to disabling the Time Agency on her own, but if she could just implant some false information into the men's minds, maybe, at least she could give Jack some respite and have some time to find another way to shut the Agency down. Maybe, as a the last resort, she could refer the case to the Shadow Proclamation, even if that thought made her skin crawl.

She was about to get up and follow the two men when she felt fingers grabbing her wrist and forcing her to stay seated. She tried briefly to free herself, before giving up as she recognized the man sitting beside her on the bench. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard him coming up. Tough she didn't think she would have heard him coming up anyway.

Whilst she was staring at him, trying to figure out his intentions, the two Time Agents passed before her and went away. The moment was gone. It was too late : two minutes before they had had their appointment and, now, they were heading to the woods, where they could discretely use their vortex manipulators and vanish into thin air.

Tears of rage welled up in her eyes and she wiped them furiously.

"What are you doing here, Solis?" she snapped at the old man beside her, her eyes still following the two men. "I thought the Elders were finished with me."

"And you were wrong, child," answered the Elder calmly as he loosened his grip.

"So, they sent you to clean up my mess and bring me back on the straight and narrow," she replied.

The older man shook his head and chuckled.

"No, they didn't. Actually, I volunteered."

Glinn rolled her eyes.

"So you can go back to them and tell them I won't apologize. I know they're mad at me, but I did what I had to do. So now, if you could leave me..."

She wanted to get up but once again, but he forced her to sit down. His face was calm, but determined.

She should have guessed Solis would be the one sent by the Council. He was much older than her - about three million years old, but behind the facade of the old and wise Elder, he was also kind and understanding. Tough there was no parenthood amongst the community, there was always a member of it who was dedicated to another in particular, like a sort of a godfather. Solis was hers and, until then, she had never complained about it, but right now she wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"They're not mad at you. They're worried... about _you_, child."

Glinn's anger rose up again and she glared at him as she freed her wrist with a jolt.

"Don't call me 'child', I 'm not still six years old."

Solis smiled.

"So stop acting like one."

The old man gazed in contemplation at the scenery.

"Do you really think none of us have ever felt the same as you?" he finally asked, taking care not to use the offending name this time.

She turned towards him.

"Most of our people had the same experience," he added without looking at her.

"Did you?"

"Yes, I did.1944. Buchenwald. Her name was Alice and she was seven years old."

His features darkened. He seemed lost in his own memories for a few seconds, before going on with a slightly hoarse voice.

"Imagine it. Two hundred and fifty thousand souls screaming to me their pain and their fear, and the only one voice I could hear at that moment was hers. The voice of that tiny blonde girl in a blue coat, lost amongst thousands of people walking to their death. She was so pure, so loving. She was about to die and she knew it, but all her concern was for her family. She couldn't stop worrying for her grandmother and praying that she wouldn't suffer before dying."

He paused and sighed.

"At that time, I was already older than you're now. I was a respected and confident member of the Council and, all of the sudden, nothing mattered anymore, apart from this little girl and the fact I didn't want her to die. At that moment, I was ready to do anything to save her. I would have happily killed Hitler in his cradle and change the entire destiny of the World, if it could have saved her."

"What did you do?"

"The same as you did with your Captain and his lover. I managed to pull myself together and drag myself from her. I picked up her memories just before she died and put them in a special place in my heart."

Glinn looked down. All her will to fight had faded and she was just feeling worn out and sad.

"Why?" she asked. "Why didn't you warn me? You should have told me. I felt so lost and alone and... it hurt."

"I know, child. I know."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she huddled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. It was a predicament you had to overcome by yourself. Nothing could have prepared you to (for) what happened. It's not like it was something you can control or ignore. It's in you, Glinn. It's _your_ part of humanity that talks." He let out a weary sigh. "I suppose all of it has a reason to be, but only time will tell."

"I hope so."

They stayed quiet for a while, watching the swans sliding gracefully on the pond, until Solis finally broke the silence.

"Now, it's time for you to come back home, Glinn. They're waiting for you."

"I can't. Jack is still in danger. I can't abandon him," she protested, with a hint of despair.

Solis pressed a kiss on her hair.

"We will deal with them. Don't worry."

He got up and reach out to her.

"The Council has already deliberated and decided it's time for the Time Agency to close down."

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

She couldn't believe what she heard. It was so unexpected.

"Yes." Solis shook his head and sighed with dismay. "Time Agency, or whatever its name now, seems to have more than exceeded its prerogatives. They've become carefree, not to say careless with timelines and it's starting to become very annoying."

He smoothed out his coat before going on.

"At first we thought that a Time Agency might be a good way to prevent paradoxes and preserve timelines, so we let them act at their leisure. But hell is paved with good intentions, and it seems that the Time Agency is currently one of these paving stones. So it's our duty to take appropriate measures to make the trouble cease."

A large smile lit up his handsome face as he flexed his fingers and invited her to take his hand. Instead of that, she jumped to her feet and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, oh, thank you so much."

Tears started to flow again, but this time they were of gratitude and relief. Solis patted her back and extricated himself from her fierce embrace.

"Come on, child. Lets go home."

With a mischievous wink, he added, "On the way, we will also take the opportunity to send a message to your dear Captain and tell him he is safe now."

Glinn planted a peck onto his cheek and wounded her arm around his.

As the sun was slowly setting, the two Wanderers left the park arm in arm and faded away through time and space, unnoticed.

_The end._


End file.
